


Evan Buckley, Human Encyclopedia

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [65]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is Smart, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi could you write a story about Buck being really smart And went to a really good college, but the team doesn't know. Eddie finds his diploma in a drawer at his apartment when looking for a change of clothes and doesnt let Buck live it down. Eddie makes sure to inform the team while Buck is in the room when Chimney calls his an idiot and stupid. I love Genius! Buck. Thanks ❤❤+Just remember that one scene in season 3 where Chim teased Buck about his college admission essays saying Maddie wrote them instead, like Buck isn't smart. I would love to see a fic where Buck quietly confronts Chim and tells him that Maddie had left, his parents thought he was dumb, but he got into some really big league school like Stanford or Princeton and was smart enough to graduate early. Buck isn't boiling mad, he's hurt and just asks Chim not to make a joke about things he doesn't know.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 16
Kudos: 611
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Smart!Buck





	Evan Buckley, Human Encyclopedia

“Hey Buck, can you come up here a second?”

“Yeah sure.”

Buck sat down the things he was unpacking in the living room and jogged upstairs to find Eddie.

“You doing okay buddy?” he stopped to poked his head into Christopher’s new room.

He was seated on the floor, unpacking his toys, “I’m good.”

“Okay, call me if you need me.”

“Okay Papa.”

Buck found Eddie in their bedroom, a box labelled ‘Buck’ opened on their bed.

“What’s up?”

“I found something interesting in one of your boxes.”

“Uh okay. I’m a little scared now.”

Eddie held up a framed piece of paper and Buck immediately knew what he’d found.

“That’s nothing.”

“Buck, this is a history degree from Brown. This is not nothing.”

“It’s seriously not a big deal.”

“Baby this is a big deal. What didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want to make it a thing. I went to Brown, so what?”

“So what? I’m gonna pretend like you didn’t just say that. Buck you went to an ivy league school. You let everyone treat you like you’re stupid but you had this hiding in your sock drawer, I just don’t get it,” Eddie pulled him to sit next to him on the bed. “Help me understand.”

“It’s just-” Buck sighed and leaned into him. “I figured out that it was easier to be unremarkable. Being stupid Buck is a whole lot easier than being smart Buck. My dad taught me that. Don’t stand out too much, don’t draw attention to yourself. It’s easier to be like everyone else and let them think that I don’t know anything.”

Eddie would forever hate Buck's father for making him think that he was less than. He had spent years trying to undo the damage that his father had caused, and he’d just peeled back another layer.

“Buck, this-” he lifted the frame for emphasis. “Is something to be proud of. I’m proud of you. You’re so smart baby and I just wish you wouldn’t let them treat you like you were.”

“It really doesn’t matter Eddie. It doesn’t bother me. Can we drop it please?”

“Yeah, yeah we can. Where do you want me to put this?”

“Just put it in the closet somewhere. I don’t care.”

“Okay. Hey.”

Buck turned around to face him.

“I love you.”

Buck smiled and crossed the room to kiss him, “I love you too.”

*****

True to his word, Eddie didn’t bring up the Brown diploma he’d found. But he had started to notice that the team’s words did affect Buck. They never called him stupid directly, but they treated him like he was. 

Bobby would roll his eyes and shake his head when Buck told a dumb joke. 

Chimney sometimes brought up how he wasn’t sure how Buck and Maddie were related because of how smart his sister was.

Eddie finally lost it one day when they were talking about his niece applying for college.

“She’s stressing out about her essays. She doesn’t know what to write about and she’s driving my sister crazy.”

“I don’t remember what I wrote about,” Buck said. “I had to write about why I deserved some scholarship but it’s hard to find reasons why your college should give you more money when your family is rolling in it.”

“Text Maddie and ask her, I’m sure she wrote it for you.”

Buck smiled and chuckled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I’m sure Buck is capable of writing his own essays,” Eddie said, trying to keep his town even.

“I had pretty good grades,” Buck mumbled.

“What poor girl did you pay to do your homework?” Hen asked.

“No one, I did it myself.”

“Where did you go to school Buck?” Bobby questioned. “You never talk about it and you didn’t put it on your application.”

“It really doesn’t matter,” Buck mumbled.

“He went to Brown,” Eddie blurted.

“Eddie,” Buck looked up at him.

“I’m sorry babe but you know I hate them treating you like an idiot. He has a degree in history from Brown. I found the diploma when we moved. I bet none of you knew that because I didn’t. Buck isn’t an idiot. He’s fucking smart and I’m sick of everyone treating him like he is.”

“Eddie it’s fine. See this is why I didn’t tell anyone. I didn’t want you to make a big deal out of it.”

“Buck I’m sorry,” Chimney said sincerely. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine Chim, really.”

“That’s really cool Buck,” Hen complimented. “Is that why you have so many random history facts stored up?”   
“Yeah pretty much. That and when I can’t sleep I stay up and just google random things.”

“I don’t have the mental capacity to do research in the middle of the night,” Chim sighed.

“Me neither,” Eddie laughed. “But Buck does. It’s always fun when he wakes you up at three in the morning to tell you Queen Elizabeth’s shoe size.”

“Wait, you found Queen Elizabeth’s shoe size? How far down a wikipedia hole did you go?”

“Pretty far.”

“Wait now I want to know,” Henn said.

“It’s seven.”

“Buckaroo,” Bobby laughed. “Human encyclopedia.”

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: I don't know Queen Elizabath's shoe size


End file.
